


sweet legs, man

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remember the first time we met? Man, that was a disaster, wasn’t it?” </p><p>	“Bokuto. Shut up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet legs, man

**Author's Note:**

> fashionably late to bokukuro week with rusty writing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Feeling comfortable enough between the sheets, but not quite enough to doze off, Bokuto rolled over and threw an arm over Kuroo’s side. “Hey, hey, hey, Kuroo. You still awake over there?”

“Nope.” Kuroo curled closer into Bokuto’s arms. He knew it was pointless to try to stop Bokuto from talking once he’s started, but he tried to ignore him the best he could. “No talk. Tired. Wanna Sleep.”

“Remember the first time we met? Man, that was a disaster, wasn’t it?”

“Bokuto. Shut up.”

“You were pretty cute back then, though I still can’t believe I caught you-” Kuroo cut Bokuto off, pinching his nose.

“We swore we’d never talk about _that._ ” Kuroo’s glare looked deadly and if it were against anyone else they would’ve backed down.

“Ohoho, I think you mean **YOU** swore you’d never talk about it. I didn’t swear anything~”

Grabbing Bokuto’s wrists in a swift movement Kuroo rolled on top of him, effectively pinning Bokuto underneath him. A sly grin graced his tired face.  “At least I didn’t get an angry boner over someone I didn’t like, unlike some owl over here.”

“THAT WAS ONE TIME!”

“Well… y’kno you were pretty cute back then too, getting all angry at the fact that I could block your spikes.” 

Wrestling free of Kuroo’s grip, Bokuto flipped their positions easily enough and collapsed his entire weight on Kuroo. Bokuto ghosted kisses over his neck, nuzzling into the crook. “Not my fault I was distracted by your sweet legs.”

Stifling a giggle, Kuroo pressed his leg up against Bokuto. “So you think my legs are pretty sweet? Hmm?”

Bokuto's hand glided up Kuroo's calf and to his thigh, a light squeeze and sigh. "You know I do."

Sliding down, Bokuto peppered kisses along the inside of Kuroo’s thigh, drinking in the content noises from his boyfriend. He absolutely loved how sensitive Kuroo could get after a round. “Soooo... how about another go?”

Kuroo looked down, his expression deadpanned. “You’re kidding me right? We literally JUST finished and I’m dead tired. How the hell do you have so much stamina?”

Bokuto just looked up at him, putting on his best puppy dog face. “It’s not my fault you were rubbing all up on me with those smooth legs and turned me on.”

Groaning, Kuroo patted the area next to him and Bokuto eagerly complied when told to open his arms up as well. Kuroo took it upon himself to slide comfortably between Bokuto’s arms, curling up and snuggling into his chest.

“Heeeeey, that’s cheating…” Bokuto whines, completely giving in as he wraps his arms around Kuroo’s waist once again.

“All’s fair in love and war.”

“You know, Kuroo, you should be glad it was me who caught you that night. Otherwise I wouldn’t like you as much and you wouldn’t have made off with my heart.”

“Goodnight, Koutarou.”

Bokuto pressed a light kiss to Kuroo’s forehead before settling in completely. “G’night, Tetsurou. Love you!”

“I love you too, now go to sleep.”

 

 

 


End file.
